fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Now For Something Completely Different
is the first episode of season two of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was written by and first aired in June 2018 Synopsis A year after the events of the first season of Side Stories, F.A.N.T. has turned into one of the premier crime fighting organisation in the world. With the wealth that has come with doing so, Naomi sets up a new F.A.N.T. base in Seattle to watch the west coast for any trouble. After recruiting five people living in the city, they are tasked with the crime fighting F.A.N.T. is known for, which the five seem to not be up to doing. Instead, they cause media wildfire after agent Maya Ribeiro di Silva causes havoc at a nightclub and most other members cause some sort of mischief. Shrugging off all responsibility bestowed upon them by Naomi, the new team gets together to play with the city of Seattle. Transcript A group of reporters are seen gathering around a press conference. The camera pushes through the crowd to show Naomi and Isabel, with Naomi now having blue hair and Isabel wearing a pair of sunglasses and with her feet up on the panel. :Naomi: Jesus, that's a lot of people. :Isabel: Hey, we're the top agency in the country now, what else'd you expect. Naomi sighs. :Naomi: Fair point. Naomi clears her throat and taps on her microphone. :Naomi: Okay! I know there's been a lot of questions regarding why we've decided to host this conference out here in Seattle... 3000 miles away from where we usually are... but, we've opened a new office downtown. We've got the squad recruited and in the building already, so we're gonna put 'em through now. Isabel clicks a few buttons on a laptop before the office is shown. A woman is seen chugging a keg of beer while three others cheer her on. The call goes through during the chugging, to which Naomi raises her eyebrows. Murmurs are heard before Naomi picks the microphone up. :Naomi: Akkitirq! Naomi's yell surprises the four, and causes the woman to drop the keg, spilling the rest of the beer everywhere. Another woman turns around. :Woman #2: ...Yeah? :Naomi: We've kind of got a press conference here, Mari. About you. :Mari: Oh fuck. :Naomi: Maya, they just saw you chugging. :Maya: Oh fuck. :Naomi: Zeke, Denilson, I'm sure they aren't impressed either. :Zeke: Oh fuck. :Denilson: Oh mierda. :Naomi: I know what that means, Denilson. :Denilson: Oh fuck. Another man walks in, with a box of beer. :Man: I found some Carlsberg in my office! :Naomi: Charlie? :Charlie: Oh fuck. The five stand around awkwardly, as the press conference appears to be in awe over what's just happened. :Mari: This... is awkward. ---- Naomi is seen with her face in her hands, seemingly embarrassed. Isabel leans over to her. :Isabel: It could've been worse, Naomi, trust me. :Naomi: I feel like a fucking moron, Isabel. Naomi shakes her head as she prepares to face the crowd. :Naomi: ...Let's try that again, shall we? Naomi pulls the call up again to see a series of chairs stacked up on one another. Denilson jumps over the chairs at full speed as Charlie enters the frame. :Naomi: What the fuck, we were gone for two minutes! Charlie is startled by Naomi as he stumbles, but manages to spring up the chairs and balances on the top one with one hand, still being visible to the camera. :Isabel: Okay, you have to admit that was pretty impressive. :Naomi: ...Yeah, it was. :Charlie: Thank you. Charlie hops down as Maya throws the chairs off screen. :Mari: We probably could've used those to sit down and talk. :Maya: Eh, fuck it. We'll be fine. Mari shrugs as Isabel turns the computer to the crowd of reporters, who are begging for questions. Mari looks at the reporters. :Mari: Front row, shit haircut. :Reporter: Do you have any... special talents that you can use? :Mari: Zeke's hair can be used as an improvised weapon, Denny's got a monster truck for an everyday car, Charlie's got big business ties, Maya's a maniac and I'm immortal. Most of the reporters seem to be raising their eyebrows as another one calls out. :Mari: Yo. :Reporter: Mr. Li, why did you decide to go from owning a multi-billion dollar clothing corporation to working as an agent of an organisation like F.A.N.T.? :Charlie: Sitting in an office doing paperwork all day's boring as fuck and it was time for me to actually get out more. :Reporter: I have a question for all of you. Are you sure you shouldn't be more... I don't know, civil? :Maya: Because being civil is porra chata, meu amigo. The crowd of reporters appear perplexed. :Maya: Fucking boring. :Naomi: Okay, that's all the time we have! Naomi abruptly ends the call as the five new agents smirk at each other. :Denilson: I think we just fucked our reputation before it even existed. :Zeke: Hey, Naomi hired us, after all. :Mari: And we get to enjoy this huge-ass building 'cause of it. The five look around the office, looking for something else to play with, before Naomi is seen driving down to the office. ---- The five are seen again in the office, but now Denilson is on a unicycle, balancing the other four on his head. :Zeke: You sure you can do this for 5 minutes? :Denilson: I beat Dark Souls without dying once, I think I can handle balancing 4 people on my head, Zeke. Mari looks at a stopwatch. :Mari: 5 seconds, Denny! 4, 3, 2-- Suddenly, Naomi bursts through the door. :Mari: --1!! Denilson starts losing his balance. :Mari: That's it! 5 minutes! :Denilson: Yes! The five then cheer and subsequently tumble onto the floor, as Charlie looks up to see Naomi, visibly annoyed. :Charlie: 'Ello, sunshine. :Naomi: Don't "sunshine" me, you fucking idiot! What the fuck was with you guys in that conference?! You made me feel like a fucking idiot, you embarrassed the entire organisation and you-- :Mari: Look, we can't be serious all the time. We gotta have a few moments of fun! :Naomi: You knew that conference was today though! You fucking knew when we were going to put you through! Why the fuck were you chugging a keg of fucking beer?! :Maya: We... for...got? Naomi glares at Maya. :Denilson: Look, I know you hate most of the world cause of what happened a year ago, but you gotta stop being so pissed off all the time, Naomi. What happened hasn't happened in ages. We're here, we work differently, we work for the best organisation in the country. That you run. Let us work our way then reap the rewards. :Naomi: Fucking whatever. Naomi walks out of the office, still annoyed. :Zeke: Thank god she didn't see what we did to the fourth floor. :Maya: You mean the arcade or the sex dungeon? :Mari: You got a sex dungeon built in here?! :Maya: I'm kinky, what can I say? :Mari: Wow. :Zeke: Yeah, I absolutely wasn't referring to the sex dungeon. Maya shrugs. ---- Mari is seen, sat at her desk when she suddenly gets a call. She checks to see that it is Isabel who is calling. Mari answers. :Mari: Yo. :Isabel: Hey, I heard Naomi unloaded on you guys earlier. :Mari: Yeah, but no one took it to heart. We just went back to what we do best. :Isabel: Fucking around? :Mari: ...Yeah. Isabel chuckles. :Isabel: Are the others actually in the building? :Mari: Zeke's crashed out on the fourth floor, Maya's out living up to her "epitome of mayhem" nickname, Charlie's playing a shit-ton of Saints Row and you can probably find Denny if you look hard enough. Or listen out for that grating dirt bike sound. Mari then looks at a bizarre object on her desk, but shakes her head. :Mari: So, what happened a year ago, anyway? Denny said something about Naomi being pissed off with the world cause of something that happened that long ago. :Isabel: To put it simply, Naomi clashed with this woman named Marie Warner started terrorising us over in Washington. She really hit a nerve in Naomi and she just... went psycho. We had a huge battle with her that culminated with Naomi turning into a demon and killing Marie. :Mari: Damn, I shoulda joined sooner, that sounds badass! :Isabel: It was... gruesome. Seeing another human being getting torn in two is something that sticks with you. Forever. :Mari: ...Or maybe not. :Isabel: Yeah... so, even though Naomi defeated who practically became her biggest enemy, she still hates everything. Mari nods as she picks up the bizarre object on her desk. She accidentally pricks herself on the edge of it as she drops it to the floor. :Mari: Agh, Jesus! :Isabel: What? :Mari: Just got jabbed by some stupid toy thing Charlie gave me. Mari picks the object back up and notices a hole in it. :Isabel: What is it exactly? :Mari: I dunno, but it's got some weird liquid in it. I think I'm meant to drink it? But I'm not sure. Mari then decides to drink the liquid, but regrets it as soon as she swallows it. :Mari: Oh my god, I was not! :Isabel: Spit it out then! :Mari: I've already fucking swallowed it! Mari coughs violently for a bit, clutching her stomach and stumbling all over. After the coughing stops, Mari puts her hand against her head. :Mari: ...Suddenly, I feel light-headed-- Mari then screams out, causing Isabel to pull her phone away from her ear. :Isabel: What the fuck's happening now?! :Mari: My brain feels... incredible... Mari spins around, before starting to fall over. Before she hits the ground however, Mari stops in mid-air. Mari then looks and realises she is levitating, and her look of glee turns to surprise. :Mari: Oh fuck. :Isabel: What now... :Mari: You know that thing where you can make shit float with your mind? ;Isabel: ...You mean telekinesis? :Mari: Yeah... I've probably got that now. :Isabel: Probably? Mari then looks down at her floating body. :Mari: Definitely. :Isabel: How did it feel? :Mari: Like a goddamn Saw trap. Mari then puts her feet on the ground as she puts the toy in her shirt pocket. :Mari: Yeah, I gotta go talk to Charlie about this shit. See ya later. :Isabel: Have fun. Mari hangs up as she runs off to find Charlie. ---- Maya is seen in a nightclub with Denilson, with Maya standing at an arcade machine. :Denilson: What the hell is this? :Maya: Superpower game. Denilson raises his eyebrows. :Denilson: People with superpowers get their own games now?! :Maya: Gotta test 'em somehow. Maya shoots a blast of ice at a target in the machine, shattering it. Denilson appears stunned. :Denilson: Where'd you even get superpowers from? :Maya: Lucy-style. Asshole put drugs in me and everything went to shit from there. Trust me, I can do a lot of bad shit. :Denilson: Is that what the sex dungeon's for? Maya looks at Denilson, before firing a lightning bolt at him, which he dodges. :Denilson: Jesus, it was a joke! The bolt hits a power box in the building, causing it to fry and cut the power in the building. :Maya: Ah, shit. Maya grabs Denilson by the hand and runs out of the club, bumping into everyone she passes. :Denilson: Watch where you're running, man! :Maya: I can't do that when the lights are out, can I?! Maya busts the door open to get out into the street. As the two look behind them, they see an angry mob. :Denilson: Shit. The two then run, as Denilson leaps onto his dirt bike, with Maya quickly following. As they cruise through the street. :Maya: O que você está fazendo, idiota? Vá mais rápido! :Denilson: It's not like they can go 30 miles an hour, chill, amigo! The two then hear a gunshot. :Denilson: That might be a problem though. :Maya: Vá, pelo amor do caralho! Denilson speeds up as Maya freezes the road behind them, causing the mob to slip and fall. The two then look up and see a news helicopter. :Denilson: Mierda. :Maya: Naomi's gonna be pissed. The two then ride back to the F.A.N.T. building, trying to keep a low profile. ---- Charlie is seen in a room in the building, sitting back and playing Saints Row 2. :Charlie: It's amazing how much my guy looks like me. And sounds like me too. Suddenly, Mari blasts through the door. :Mari: CHARLIE! :Charlie: Strewth! Charlie pauses his game as he looks over to Mari. :Charlie: What? Mari takes the object from earlier out of her pocket, before throwing it in the air and catching it with her newly obtained telekinesis. :Mari: Care to explain? :Charlie: What the hell? :Mari: I've got superpowers now! They came around while I was still conscious! Do you know how painful that is?! :Charlie: Well, I don't really have superpowers, so no. A drowsy Zeke then enters the room. :Zeke: Hey, guys? Mari and Charlie look at Zeke. :Zeke: There's... a bunch of news vans outside asking about Maya. Mari and Charlie then look at each other, as Mari then calls Maya. Rather than Maya, however, a man answers. :Man: Seattle Police Department. :Mari: (under her breath) Fuck me. (out loud) Is Maya there? :Officer: Ribeiro di Silva? :Mari: Yes. :Officer: She's under arrest right now. Her and an... accomplice... Gutierrez I believe, were causing havoc downtown. :Mari: Right. Mari hangs up, before turning back to Charlie and Zeke. :Mari: Charlie, I need you to cough your big bucks up. Maya and Denny got arrested. :Zeke: Is that why those vans are here? :Mari: Probably, yeah. :Charlie: Naomi's gonna have our heads on a platter for this, y'know. :Mari: ...Fuck it. Let her blow up at us. Not like we're really gonna listen to her, is it? :Charlie: Fair point. Let's go. Charlie and Mari head off down to the police station, while Zeke shrugs and goes back to his bed. ---- Maya and Denilson are seen in a police station, waiting to be questioned, as an officer comes over to them. :Officer: You have a visitor. The officer then walks away as the two look at each other. :Maya: It's gonna be Naomi. :Denilson: ...Yeah. The two then look over to, sure enough, see an enraged Naomi storming over to them. :Naomi: Fucking property damage? Speeding?! Assault?! :Denilson: Trust me, you don't know the entire- :Naomi: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Denilson backs up a bit, startled. :Maya: Naomi. He's not wrong. It started with a small accident. Then we were being chased. What were we meant to do?? Naomi grabs Maya by the collar and pins her against the wall. :Naomi: Own. Up. Maya seems to start getting angry, as Denilson gets off the bench and walks to an officer. :Denilson: Could I get moved else- Denilson is then grabbed by a telekinetic force from Naomi, pinning him against the wall as well. :Naomi: (distorted) YOU'RE NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE EITHER! Naomi then creates a flame with her free hand. :Naomi: I'm your boss, I give you a job... Naomi then puts the flame out. :Naomi: ...And I can take it away just as quickly. Maya starts grinding her teeth as he left hand starts charging with electricity. Denilson then looks at Maya. :Denilson: (whispering) Maya, don't. Maya sighs as the tension between her and Naomi rises. :Denilson: Look, if you really wanna know the full story, here's what happened. Me and Maya were in a club when I made a joke that... came out a bit wrong. Maya kind of took it the wrong way, tried zapping me and missed, causing the lights to go out cause she hit a power box. That's the "property damage" part. The "assault" was us bumping into about 70 people cause the lights were out and we couldn't see where we were going. The speeding was self-defense in a way. We had this angry mob chasing up and if we "owned up" like you say we should've, we might not even be alive right now. :Maya: I froze the road too. :Denilson: Again, self-defense. They were shooting at us! Naomi looks at Denilson and, seemingly believing him, throws him into the police desk head-first to let go of him, but Denilson is protected by his helmet. :Denilson: Thank god for helmets. Denilson gets up and dusts himself off and can only watch as things slowly get more extreme between Maya and Naomi. :Denilson: This... is definitely gonna end in a fight. ---- Mari and Charlie are seen in Charlie's car, with Mari looking through a series of CDs. :'Mari': How much music do you have, Jesus! :'Charlie': Too many for my own good. I've got another... 200? back home. :'Mari': Goddamn. ''Mari pulls the toy Charlie gave to her out of her shirt pocket, still pondering on it. :Charlie: You still trying to figure out what the fuck that did to you? :Mari: Yeah, it's really puzzled me... Mari's head then starts ringing. :Mari: God, not again... Mari then has a flashback of her first holding the toy, realising small print on the object reading "WARNING: DO NOT CONSUME LIQUID INSIDE. CONTAINS CHEMICALS WITH UNKNOWN REPERCUSSIONS IF SWALLOWED". The camera goes back to the two in the car. :Mari: Oh my god, I'm an idiot. Mari looks at the same spot she saw in the flashback to see the small print she'd missed previously. :Mari: Fuck small print, man. :Charlie: Has it finally hit ya? :Mari: Yup. Mari pauses. :Mari: Wait. You knew?! :Charlie: Once I realised you drained it, yeah. But y'know, you're 23, I thought you wouldn't be a berk and try to drink it. :Mari: That's... fair enough? I think? What was even in that liquid shit anyway? :Charlie: I can't fuckin' remember. I was given it like 5 years ago, I thought you'd like it and that's why I gave it ya. Think I heard something about some superhuman blood being part of the equation though. :Mari: ...Blue blood? Charlie, this isn't a fucking David Cage game! :Charlie: No, no... it was red, but colouring and stuff turned it blue, y'know what I mean? :Mari: So, you got this shit past all the federal standards stuff without a hitch...? :Charlie: Fuck no. That's the only one in existence. The bloke who gave it to me got arrested and convicted cause he'd tried openly marketing superhuman trafficking. :Mari: So I've had something illegal ever since we were recruited?! :Charlie: Yeah. But they don't know it still exists. They thought I'd thrown it into the fire almost right away. :Mari: Well... at least you know what it can do now. :Charlie: I guess. Anyway, let's just get to Maya and Denny. Before it all goes tits-up. :Mari: I hear that. 'Specially with Maya. Charlie then focuses back on the road while Mari continues to look through Charlie's CDs. ---- Zeke is seen wearily playing Congo Bongo, struggling to stay awake. :Zeke: Since when's Donkey Kong been 3D? The camera then shows that a Donkey Kong machine is actually right next to him, but he doesn't seem to notice as he continues with Congo Bongo. Zeke then spots a camera crew coming into the area with all their equipment. :Zeke: ...Yo, what're you guys here for? :Cameraman: Uh... some Maya girl said she had a sex dungeon here we could use if we ever run out of places. Hearing this wakes Zeke up completely. :Zeke: Wait, are you guys shooting a- :Cameraman: Yes... Zeke stammers, seeming to not know what to say. :Zeke: This... might not be the best time to do that, y'see. There's reporters outside and- Zeke then hears chatter on the floor below. :Zeke: Yeah, y'see... that's gonna happen. The camera crew then look around at each other. :Zeke: Just keep your asses quiet. No one can know about this at all. Zeke then turns around to look at the arcade machines. :Zeke: Oh balls. :Cameraman: What? :Zeke: I was playing Congo Bongo, not Donkey Kong! Zeke sighs. :Zeke: Time to finish what my tired ass started. Zeke goes back to the arcade machine to try and beat the game as a group of actors enter the room via an elevator, but are told to keep quiet as Zeke continues to play and the crew are sat around waiting for the press to go away. ---- Mari and Charlie arrive at the police station as both frantically get out. Mari bursts through the door as she goes to look for Denilson and Maya. Charlie then enters, going to the front desk. :Charlie: What's the bail on Denilson Gutierrez and Maya Ribeiro di Silva? :Officer: $25,000, Mr. Li. Charlie stares gormlessly at the officer. :Charlie: You're shitting me. :Officer: Ms. Ribeiro di Silva's a repeat offender, what can I say? :Charlie: I'm so happy my business took off now... The officer smirks as Charlie piles the money together, Mari finds Denilson and Maya alongside Naomi. Denilson is trying his hardest to keep the two separated as some other visitors and felons watch. :Mari: What the fuck's going on?! :Denilson: Naomi berated us, Maya didn't take it lightly. :Mari: Right. :Naomi: FUCKING MOVE IT, GUTIERREZ! :Denilson: No way, girl. :Maya: Você realmente não quer tentar porra nenhuma, imbecil! :Mari: Hoo boy, this is heated. Naomi then suddenly ignites herself as her rage completely spills over, burning Denilson's hand. :Denilson: ¡Fóllame! :Mari: Jesus, I didn't mean it literally! Denilson reels back from the burn, clutching his hand. Naomi starts to charge at Maya before she is pinned against the wall telekinetically. The enraged Naomi then looks at Mari, as Maya and Denilson appear to be in awe. :Maya: Since when the fuck have you been able to do that? :Mari: Since about an hour ago. Naomi focuses hard on Mari, who then suddenly gets a ringing in her head that causes her to lose her grip on Naomi. Naomi then leaps off the wall, only to be pinned against it again. :Denilson: The fuck? Denilson and Maya look at Mari, who is still reeling from the psychic interruption. The two then turn behind them to see a woman walking out of the crowd of spectators. :Naomi: DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM?! :Woman: I do, Ms. Richards. And right now you're being a bit of a wanker. :Maya: Hey, is Charlie here? Mari weakly nods her head. Maya smirks. :Maya: CHARLIE! Charlie is seen still counting the money as Maya shouts. :Charlie: Strewth! Charlie accidentally throws the money up in the air out of surprise. He then looks down at the dropped money. :Charlie: Do I have to recount all that now? :Officer: Nah, there's enough there from what I see. Go get 'em. Charlie nods as he walks into the custody area. :Charlie: What? :Maya: There's a Brit here. Charlie raises his eyebrows as the woman looks at Charlie and then back at Naomi. :Naomi: Let me go or you're seriously going to fucking regret it. :Woman: Once you promise not to rip anyone's heads off, I will. Naomi appears to be getting angrier as the officer walks through. :Officer: Mr. Li's paid your bail, you're good to go. Maya, Charlie, Denilson and the woman look at each other, nod then run out of the station, with Denilson picking Mari up and the woman lets go of Naomi. The five then get in Charlie's car as they drive off. Mari slowly starts to recover from the attack from Naomi. :Mari: Is everything alright...? :Denilson: Besides my hand getting burned and you getting neurologically fucked, yeah. Maya then turns around to look at the woman. :Maya: You are a fucking lifesaver. :Woman: It felt like the only thing to do, to be completely honest. :Denilson: What's your name anyway? :Woman: Chelsea Andrews. I was meant to be doing a shoot downtown but my friend got arrested and I decided to go and see her. Kind of like you guys. :Maya: Wait. A shoot downtown? :Chelsea: Yeah. Not too far from the Space Needle. Charlie, Mari and Denilson appear confused. Maya then has a realisation. :Maya: Oh, shit. Did it involve a sex dungeon? :Chelsea: Yeah. Maya stalls for a moment, before turning to Charlie. :Maya: Mais rápido, Charlie, mais rápido! Charlie looks at Maya, confused. :Maya: Faster! :Charlie: Oh right. Charlie then speeds up as they try to hurry back to the base. ---- The five arrive at the F.A.N.T. base. Chelsea gets out and walks slowly to the base, but the others rush into the building. Zeke is then seen keeping everything at bay while the others get to an elevator in the building. Maya frantically pushes the button to open the elevator. They all get in, with Charlie being next to the buttons. :Maya: Quatro, quatro! :Charlie: Let me get in first, Jesus! Charlie pushes the button to go to the fourth floor. As soon as the door opens, Maya suddenly flies out and goes straight to the dungeon. :Maya: Hey, now's not a good time to be filming. :Cameraman: Ms. Ribeiro? :Maya: Go! Ou nós iremos direto para o rabecão! The cast and crew look at Maya, seeming to not understand. :Maya: Our boss'll fucking kill us! The camera crew then try and pack up, as Mari then hears murmuring downstairs. :Mari: (in Inuktitut, subtitled) Fuck me... who let the fucking reporters in? :Denilson: This is unraveling like a bad sitcom right now... :Zeke: I'm pretty sure this is a bad sitcom right now, man. :Charlie: All it needs is us getting caught by Naomi. Mari then looks to the stairs. :Mari: Y'know what? I'll go do a Q&A if it makes these assholes leave. :Denilson: You sure? :Mari: Absolutely. Mari goes downstairs while the others sit around and the camera crew leaves. Zeke then looks at Chelsea. :Zeke: New girl? :Maya: Yeah, she saved our asses from Naomi. :Zeke: Really? What was Naomi doing? :Chelsea: Almost killed Maya, launched Denilson a couple of times... :Zeke: Jesus, and I thought Naomi was bad earlier. :Maya: Trust me Zeke, you ain't seen shit yet. The group sit around as they wait for the media circus to end downstairs. ---- The team is later seen sitting around on the fourth floor, with Mari, Maya and Denilson crashed out all over the place and Charlie and Zeke sat on a couch. :Charlie: This has been one hell of a night. :Zeke: Yup. :Charlie: Mari has superpowers now, Maya and Denny got arrested and almost killed, you almost got caught up in the shooting of a porno... :Zeke: I don't wanna think about what coulda happened if I wasn't awake. :Charlie: Hey, at least we've got a new member if anything. The two look over at Chelsea, who is playing on a Neo Geo. :Charlie: Pretty sure Naomi wants us dead now though. :Zeke: Eh, she'll get over it. :Charlie: She's psycho, I doubt she will... Zeke shrugs. :Zeke: We should probably sleep, it's probably gonna be fucking wild tomorrow too. :Charlie: Good idea. Charlie turns out the lights as he and Zeke go to sleep, but Chelsea stays up. ---- Naomi is seen in a hotel room, relaxing as suddenly a news report comes on. :Reporter: New F.A.N.T. squad leader Mari Akkitirq has harmed her squad's reputation earlier this evening by giving reporters from all over a profanity-laced interview regarding the actions of her squad members Maya Ribeiro di Silva and Denilson Gutierrez. Footage of the interview is then shown. :Mari: It was a fucking accident, you fucking idiots don't know the full story, there wasn't any ill-intent behind this bullshit about "attacking" the city... As Mari becomes more and more profane as the interview on, Naomi gets angrier and angrier. At the end of the interview, Naomi yells out. :Naomi: AKKITIRQ! Naomi's scream echoes through out the city and wakes Mari up, who then realises what the scream was. :Mari: Oh balls. Mari then defeatedly falls back asleep, awaiting the worst. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:2018 Category:Transcript